Can't Make It
by Babegurlly411
Summary: Chap. 4 up! When Ron and Hermione start going out what does Ron do to break Hermione's heart? Will they end up together or will it all go down the drain? How long will Hermione put up with it? Sorry no good at summeries. rated T for later Chapters.
1. Starting out

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all the Charaters and everything. I just wrote about them

**Author's Notes: **I know it isn't good but I just felt like writing it.

**Fiction Rated**: K+

* * *

Can't make it

By: babegurlly411

**told by Ginny:**

There I was sitting up in the girl's dorm with Hermione crying into my shoulder. I don't understabd why Ron would do this to her after everything he said up in his room over the summer. I really don't get why Hermione isn't going to break up with him, but its her life. "It's ok Hermione," I whisper in her ear as she continues crying. After everything Ron had told me and after he finally has her he does this.

Wait...I'm getting ahead of myself. You don't even know what happend! Well to understand we have to go back to that summer at the Burrow. Back to the beginning of this whole mess.

* * *

Ron had been moping around the house for a whole week and I just had to find out what was wrong. One day after dinner I made my way up the stairs and to his door. A few moments after I knocked he opened the door a crack and stared at me. He didn't smile, he looked aggravated and stressed. "May I come in?" I asked with a smile hoping he would let me in. After a few minutes I relized he wouldn't. "Ron, let me in now," the smile left my face and I crossed my arms over my chest. 

He opened the door a little more and I had to squeeze through the door.Sitting down on his bedas he closed his door, I noticed that his room seemed more messy than usual. "Ok Ron, whats wrong?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Nothing" He said sitting down beside me and making a bad attempt to seem fine. "Look Ginny I'm fine really" He said after noticing the look I was giving him.

"I know you better then that Ron, so spill," I said hopeing he would just tell me. "I can help Ron," I said and gave him a pleading look.

"It's just usually Hermione comes to the Burrow around now and when I owled her to ask when she would be coming she said she wasn't" He said and sighed "I have no clue why. Do you think she is mad about something?" He asked me, I could tell he really wanted to see her and as soon as possible.

"I don't know, maybe her family is going on vacation," I suggested and he seemed to take that as a possibility. "Ron, don't worry you will see her in a week when we go back to school," I said and he just shrugged.

"I know, but I was planning on telling her something" He said and I had an idea of what it was but had to ask.

"What did you want to tell her?" I put on a smile and knew I was right.

"I was finally going to tell her how I feel, I thought it would be easier if it was at the Burrow, butnow I will have to say something at school" He said and looked around his room.

"I have been waiting for you to tell her! I thought you would ask her to the ball 4th year but when she told me Krum asked her I was shocked. This is great Ron!" I said with a smiled and stood up "Tell her when we get on the train. Find a empty compartment and it will turn out fine"I added seeing his worried look.

* * *

"Ginny! We have to leave now!" I heard my mother call from down stairs. I took one last look in the mirror and brushed a piece of long red hair out of my face. I picked up my trunk and a few other bags and made my way down stairs. My mother looked at my choice of clothing. I had on a pair of fitted fadded jeans and a white tank topwith a grey hoodie that said 'if your cute I'm single' in pink. 

"Sorry mum" I said as we walked out the door. My dad had been promoted and his friends from work had all chipped in and gotten us a new car. It was used but still nice, andthe invisbility worked. We even got it charmed to fit everyone in without having to get squished, buthat wasn't a problem right now since it was just my mum, dad, and Ron coming with.

Ron and Iput our stuff in the trunk and toom our seats in the back of the car. As we left the Burrow and made our way to King's Cross I looked over at Ron who looked pale. "Ron its going to be fine" I said with a reassuring smile. For the rest of the ride I stared out the window.

We all made our way onto platform 9 3/4. "Have a great year sweety" Mum said and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and moved onto Ron. "Ohh your 7th year and your Head Boy" She smilied and gave him a quick kiss and hug.

Ronand Ifound Harry sitting alone in the third compartment. "Hi Harry" I said with a smile and sat down across from him. Ron gave a slight nod to Harry but didn't say anything.

"Whats wrong with him?" Harry asked me just loud enough for me to hear. Ron took a seat next to me and stared out the window.

"He is just nervouse" I said and explained what had happend. Harry just looked over at Ron who had turned as the door slid open to reveal Hermione. " 'Ello Hermione" Harry said as she took a seat across from Ron.

"Hello" She said to everyone and looked at Ron who had been staring at her.

"Harry, can you come with me to find Luna?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"what? oh yeah sure" He said and stood up. We slid the door open and left Ron and Hermione alone.

* * *

**told by Ron:**

I heard the compartment door open and looked over to see Hermione. She looked different but yet the same, if that makes sense. It looked like she spent a while on her hair because it wasn't as freezy or curly. She took a seat across from me and I couldn't stop staring at her. After a few moments I looked over to see Harry and Ginny had left. Ginny had left me with Hermione so I could tell her, but when I opened my mouth to talk nothing came out.

"Are you ok?" She asked me. I must have looked sick or something because she looked concerned. Then I remembered I still hadn't answered her.

"Yeah I... I'm fine," I said feeling stupid._ There I go again, mumbling. Why can't I just tell her. I practiced enough in my room but its so different when she is sitting here. _

Hermione gave me a faint smile and looked away. _Just bring up somthing else...like why she couldn't come this summer. Yeah that will work. _"Why couldn't you come to the Burrow this summer?" I asked and it seemed like everything was going ok, untill I heard her answer.

"I...uh...went to bulgaria to see Viktor" She said looking a little nervouse. _She wanted to see him instead of seeing me. That stupid git from 4th year, how could I have ever thought he was a good quidditch player..._

"You went to see that stupid git! Your not going out with him again are you?" I asked knowing she would start getting mad. I couldn't help it.

"Yes I went to see him and we are just friends Ron!" She said not looking happy. "Just forget about it if it makes you _that_ upset" She crossed her arms.

"Like he would be _just_ friends with you" I heard myself mumble and hoped she hadn't heard me. She seemed to ignore it and looked out the window. J_ust do it! Just tell her! If she doesn't like you just say someone forced you, yes that will work._ "Hermione I wanted to tell you something" I took a deep breathe "I.. I..have these.. umm... feelings for you..."_ Real smooth Ron, real smooth._

"What do you mean Ron?" She asked looking over at me. She seemed surprised and probaly knew what I meant. _Why is she making me spell it out..._

"I..I... like you more then a friend" I heard myself saying... _sounded better back at my room. I wish I could just crawl under a rock._ She continued to stare for a moment then smiled._ Smileing... thats good...I think.._

"I feel the same way," She said. _Did she really just say that? ..this is real..._

"You do?" I asked in shock. _This could turn out ok..._

She didn't answer..instead she sat next to me and pressed her lips against mine.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** yeah really bad I know. Review if you want to! 


	2. Back to School

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all the Charaters and everything. I just wrote about them

**Fiction Rated**: K+

**Author's Notes: **Thanks cutehelenjames and sarah chandler for the reviews. Thats what is making me write more. Sorry it took so long though, got sort of busy. Now for chapter 2!

Can't make it

By: babegurlly411

Chapter 2: Back at School

**told by Harry:**

Ginny and I found Luna and Neville a few compartments away from ours. "Hey guys" I said and took a seat next to Neville as Ginny said hello and sat by Luna.

"Ohh hello Harry" Neville said and grinned "Where finally in our last year." Ginny had started talking with Luna but I didn't hear what they where saying.

"yeah" I had thought about it a lot. After Hogwarts Ron and I could get a flat and work on becoming Arorus. "What are you going to do when we leave?"

"I'm not to sure, I think it depends on my NEWTs. I know I won't do good so probaly something thats not to hard" He said with a sigh.

"Your going to do fine Neville!" Ginny said obviously done chatting with Luna. "Don't be so hard on yourselve."

"Thanks, but I still don't think I will do to well" Ginny gave Neville a stern look as Luna pulled out a copy of the Qubbler.

Their conversation continued until they came close to thier destination. "We should probaly go change into our school robes," Ginny said and stood up "See you guys later" She waved to Luna and Neville and slid the compartment door open. I waved good bye an followed Ginny out and towards the compartment we left Ron and Hermione in."Wonder what happend?" I asked herbut before she could answer the question was answered when Ginny opend the door to find Ron and Hermione enjoying a very interesting snog.

**told by Hermione:**

There I was in the compartment with Ron on top of me. We had been in a very long and enjoyable snog when I heard someone cough by the door. Ron and I pulled apart to see Harry and Ginny standing there with amused looks on thier faces. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I blushed and I noticed Ron's ears turning red followed by the rest of his face. _ohh this is so embarrassing_.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are almost there and have to change into our school robes" Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"Umm right" I said and looked over at Ron who still hadn't said anything.

After we had all gotten on our school robes the train stopped and we all grabbed our trunks. I had finally stopped blushing and Ron's face was almost back to normal. The four of us got into a carriage and Ginny took a seat next to me. "So I'm guessing he told you?" Ginny asked in a whipser as Harry and Ron stared into space.

"Yeah but now what? I mean are we going out or what?" I asked her hopeing she would be able to help.

"Well don't ask me ask Ron" She said pointing over to him. "knowing him he is wondering the same thing"

I sighed "ok, I will talk to him when we get back from the feast" I said and that ended the conversation.

There was an uncomfertable silence between the four of them that was quickly ended by Ginny, she could never stay quite long. "This year should be exciting, I mean since Ron is Head Boy and I am assuming Hermione is Head Girl" she said and smilied over at me.

"yes I am and don't... Wait Ron is Head Boy?" _How did Ron become Head boy? Wait he might get mad if I sound to surprised... "_Thats Great!" I said talking to him for the first time since Ginny and Harry came.

Ron didn't seem to excited over it "Yeah, thanks" He muttered and looked away from everyone else.

_What is wrong with him? WasI _that _bad at it__? Is he mad or something? _"Harry do you have any new quidditch plays for this year?" Ginny asked him changing the subject. _ohh great quidditch talk. Its not that bad of a sport but thats _all _they _ever_ talk about and we aren't even there yet!_

"Harry, don't get to into quidditch. Remember we have NEWTs this year to study for and I am _not_ letting you copy my notes!" I said knowing that if they needed help I would still help them.

"Don't worry I'll study, but do I really have to take my own notes?" Harry asked giving me a hopeful look.

"Yes you do, and you can write your own essays" I added and looked over at Ron. He didn't seem in the mood for me to start bothering him about notes and studying.

**Told by Ron:**

_What did that mean? I guess it means she likes me but does she want to go out? Or just be friends... and how slow will she want to take it if we do go out?_ Questions filled my head as we sat in the carriage.

"Harry, don't get to into quidditch. Remember we have NEWTs this year to study for and I am _not_ letting you copy my notes!" I heard Hermione say.

_She is _already_ talking about studying? Classes havn't even started! We havn't even gotten there! _I sighed, atleast my mind was off of the kiss. Although it was more than just a kiss.

The carriages finally stopped and we all got out. Hermione kept glancing over at me but I tried to ignore it. "Come on Ron, Hurry up!" Ginny called through the crowd from the big doors that led to The Great Hall.

We all sat down as Professor McGonagall started the sorting and after it was finshed she started to speak. "As you all should remember from last year I am the new Headmistress. We have a new Transfiguration teacher Profesor Castro" She said as a young girl, probaly around 20, stood and smilied at everyone in The Hall. "Also Filtch had a reminder posted in all the Common Rooms of places where students may not go. Hogsmeade trips are for 3rd years and up Only. Also this year we will be having a small Christmas Ball" The Hall filled with whispering students. McGonagall cleared her throat and The Great Hall went silent once more. "It will be held the night before vacation, and all years are welcome to come. Now enjoy your feast" She finished and the tables filled with all sorts of foods. McGonagall took a seat at the Headmistress's chair and started to talk with a few professors.

"A Ball! Thats fantastic!" Ginny said with a grin on her face

"I can't wait!" Lavender squiled from next to Ginny "This will be the first one since the Yule Ball" All the girls in the Hall seemed to be excited while the guys didn't seem to care much.

I didn't pay much attention to the excited girls but watched as Hermione pushed some food around on her plate. Suddenly McGonagall came over to us "Ron, Hermione come with me" she said as we both stood up and followed her out of the Hall. "As you know you are the new Head Boy and Head Girl. You two will be in charge of getting the Ball set up and also the prefects scheadule. Now if you guys will follow me I will show you your rooms" She started off towards the stairs and up to the Gryffindor Tower.

In the back of the Common Room was a portrait that McGonagall went up to "Barrit" She said as the portrait swung open to reveal a neat little Common Room. It was smaller than Gryffindor's Common Room but looked mostly the same. There was a small couch and a over stuffed chair by a small fire place. "Miss Granger you room is to the left, and Mr. Weasley yours is to the right" she said pointing at a door on the left side then on the right. "In your rooms you will find another door that leads to the bathroom. You will be sharing one and you will find it is much like the Prefects Bathroom. I will leave you two to settle in, I am assuming you told the Prefects to show the first years the way to thier Common Rooms and their passwords" McGonagall said and looked at us questionally when no one answered.

Hermione looked very nervouse. _Ohhjust great__we forgot to have the meeting! _I just nodded not wanting Hermione to get in trouble. If she got in trouble and couldn't be Head Girl anymore she would just die. "Ok then see you two tomorrow." She added and left.

Hermione looked over at me "We forgot to have a meeting Ron! What if they don't know what to do! And we get in trouble for it! Or what if..."

I cut her off "Hermione the 6th year Prefects should know what to do, it will be fine. If they don't I will take the blame." I added seeing how worried she looked.

She took a deep breathe "ok"

_I need to talk to her about it. I need to know whats going._ I guess Hermione had the same thought because she spoke first "Ron whats going on with...us...now?" She asked. _She didn't know either._

"I don't know" I said truthfully. "What do you want?" I could tell my ears had started to turn red.

"Well Ron, I want us to be together. I have for a long time and I hope you do to" She said calmly. _How is she so calm about this?_

"Right, thats what I want to," I said and I knew it would be ok now.

**Author's Notes: **And there it is! Chapter two! Hope you like it and sorry for any Grammer/Spelling mistakes I made! Maybe I should get a beta? Well if anyone is interested leave your e-mail in your review! Oh yeah make me happy and Review! I love advice and love to hear what you all have to say about my little story here.

By the way this isn't even when it really starts. So we have a _long_ way to go. I will try to update in the next two weeks! Maybe even by the end of this week!

xoxox

Ashes


	3. Potions

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all the Charaters and everything I wish I owned...man I could use the money to but sadly I am not a brilliant writer :(

**Fiction Rated**: T

**Author's Notes: ** Thanks for reviews! I love them so much! To my beta my email isn't working (Stupid internet service!) so I will start sending the chapters when ever it starts working. They said tuesday (Tomorrow) but who knows with them! So yeah no beta just yet but soming everyone! Sorry about all teh grammer mistakes!

Can't make it

By: babegurlly411

Chapter 3:

**Ginny's Point of Veiw:**

It was now November and was getting hard to spot Ron or Hermione apart. They walked to every class together and Hermione went to every quidditch practice. The only time I ever saw them apart was every Friday at 2:00 to 3:30 when Hermione had arithmancy and Ron had a free period. He usually just waited in the Common Room for her or sometimes went with me to the Library.

They had been in their Common Room 'Planning for the Ball', atleast thats what they say. Hermione said the Christmas Ball was going to be wonderful and that she couldn't wait. Her and Ron had the first dance of the evening. Third years and younger had to go up to the Common Rooms at 10:00 but everyone else could stay out untill around 2:00 am.

I was so excited but had no clue who I was going with, well I had someone in mind but he probaly wouldn't go with me. _No, he has girls asking him _all _the time. I am probaly the last person he would go with._ I didn't really believe that, I had a feeling that he might be interested in going out again but I don't like getting my hopes up.

Harry and I where sitting on the couch in the Commons after a very bad quidditch practice. Ron let in almost every goal, it was a very off day for everyone, not that many even made it to the goal post. It took Harry, what seemed like, forever to catch the snitch. After 2 hours we finally where able to come in, thank God because it was freezy outside.

"So Ginny, any luck on finding a date for the Ball?" He asked me as I skimmed throught my Transfigurations essay.

"No, no one yet." I answered and looked up from my Esaay. "How about you?" I asked pretty sure he hadn't said yes to anyone yet.

"Still flying solo" He seemed sort of nervouse. _Is he going to ask me? I really hope he is, I would hate to have to ask him. I would but I rather he ask me._ "So Gin, would you want to... you know.. go..with me?" He asked and gave me a hopeful look.

_why did he breake up with me last year? He is just asking me out again anyway, it makes no sense but thats why I don't get boys. _"Thats sounds great" I said with a smile. _Well doesn't matter, I have him back and I can't lose him this time. _

Harry just gave me smile and I gave him a quick kiss. Thats when Ron and Hermione entered from the potrait hole. Ron looked stressed, probaly from practice, and Hermione looked angry.

"I'm telling you Ron that is not going to work this time! You should have did the essay two weeks ago when I did mine!" Hermione said, well more like yelled.

"I just want you to look it over! Come on, just check it? Please?" He asked putting on his pouty face.

Hermione looked like she had enough and stormed into their Common Room.

Ron shook his head "I only asked a few times and she just blew up" Ron said sitting on the couch next to me.

"Exactly how many times?" I asked knowing Ron must have done something more than what he was saying.

"I just started asking her last week" He said looking confused "I only asked a few times a day" he shrugged.

"Your so thick Ron!" I said and laughed, Harry joined me. Ron didn't seem to think that was enough to make her mad because he just looked a little confused.

"I am turning in" I said standing up and smiling at Harry and Ron. It was only 9:30 but I just felt like going up stairs and trying to sleep.

"Night Gin" Harry said and then Ron. Then I walked up stairs andstarted to get read for bed.

**Harry's PoV:**

"Night Gin" I said as Ginny walked up stairs to the girls dorms. "Ron, did you really do your essay?" I asked him. It wasn't like Ron to actually do work himself.

"Well, I sort of just wrote a few things from the book. I planned to have Hermione look it over and add whatever else I needed" Ron said looking guilty.

"You can't expect her to always be there to do your work for you, try doing it on your own." I had finished mine the day before. I did it all by myself and was very proud.

"Your starting to sound like her Harry." Ron seemed a little scared. "Does that mean you did yours?"

"Yes I did" I said with a big grin.

"Thats a first, so I should probaly go say sorry" He said and stood up. "See you tomorrow Harry" He walked back over to his potrait and went in.

_Now what? no one is in here, thats odd. Usually _someone_ is in the Common Room._ A few moments later Neville came into the Common Room. "Hey Harry" He said and sat down in a chair by the couch. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just thinking of something to do" I said and noticed he seemed happy "What have you been up to?"

"I just...well I got a date to the ball" He said starting to turn pink.

"Really? Who are you going with?" Last time he had gone with Ginny, and the only reason she went was because without him she couldn't go.

"Luna" He said and looked around, Seamus and Dean had come down from the boys dorms talking.

"I'm telling you, Lavender is better than Parvati" Seamus said and looked at me and Neville. "Harry, Neville" He gave a slight nod as he and Dean walked out of the portrait hole.

"Well I'm going up" I said to Neville who nodded.

**Hermione's PoV:**

I was sitting at the desk in my room and I heard a knock at the door. I knew who it was and got up to open my door. "Hey" Ron said when I opened it.

"Ron" I said as he walked in and I sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry Hermione" He said sitting next to me. "Your right I should have did my essay before. I just wrote some stuff down and asked you to look it over hopeing you would write it for me. I'm sorry" He said and gave me pleading eyes. _Ohh he looks so cute and innocent._

"Ron, I can't help you on your NEWTs. You have to learn this stuff on your own, I'm just trying to help you" I said knowing that he still needed that essay done before tomorrow.

"I know, ok I promise I will do the next one all by myself. Could you just please help me with this?" he had grabbed my hands I couldn't say no.

"fine, but next time your on your own!" I said and grabbed the essay he left on my desk. I crossed a few things out and added a lot of notes on it. After about a half hour later I was done. "Ok Ron its all done, but try and reword the notes I put on it" I said handing him the essay.

"Thans Mione!" He said with a smiled. He gave me a hug and walked out, probaly to start copying on a fresh piece of parchment.

I sighed and shook my head. _What would he do without me?_ I decided to take a nice long bath before going to bed, making sure to lock both doors to the bathroom. I tried a few different bubble baths and enjoyed most of them. Finally I crawled into my sheets and fell asleep.

**Ron's PoV:**

The next few weeks went by really fast and before I knew it the ball was two days away. Hermione and I had to go to Hogsmeade today to pick up anything we think we would need to decorate the Great Hall. We got a few things and had some music planned for the ball.

"So Saterday we will set up" I said as we finished writing a list of food we would need from the house elves.

"Yes, They are letting everyone in around 8 and we have to start the dance. Then The Golden Goblets should come around 9. Are you sure there good?" Hermione questioned. _I still can't believe she never heard of them or that we got them to come._

"Well they are my favorite band" I told her and she folded up a piece of parchment.

"Yeah, but they have such a riduclus name. I mean The Golden Goblets? Couldn't they come up with anything better?" I just laughed and she looked at me seriously.

"Forget it. I'm going to bed. We have our last classes before vacation tomorrow so you should go to bed also." She said and kissed me then walked off t bed.

I just sighed and went into my room. I stayed up for about an hour and then finally fell asleep dreaming about the ball and, of coarse, Hermione.

"Ron! Wake up!" Hermione yelled shaking me awake.

"huh? I'm up I'm up" I said and rolled back over.

"Honestly Ron! We're going to be late!" She shook me harder and I finally decided to get up. "Hurry up so we have time for breakfast! We only have 15 minutes!"

"Shit!" _No way am I missing breakfast! _ I dashed around the room and grabbed my uniform and robe. Hermione walked out as I got changed. I ran into our Common Room and grabbed her hand. "Hurry up!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

When we were finally at Gryffindor Table I started throwing things on my plate and shoving them in my mouth.

"We have Potions in 5 mintutes Ron come on" She said after only having a slice of toast. She stood up and I had no choice but to follow her leaving behind my plate that I had managed to eat a lot off of.

"Today we are having a test. I assume you all read chapter five as told. You should all be able to make a decent Gig Potion" Snape said and looked around at the Gryffindors. "If you read everything then you will know the Ingredients. Get started!" He said and walked out of the class room.

_Shit! I really wish I would have read that. What does this do again? Damn! _ I turned to Hermione who gave me an accusing look. "You didn't read it did you?" She asked with a stern look.

"er...well...no" I said bowing my head.

"Ronald! You said you would start doing your work! You promised me! Well I am not helping so good luck on your own." She said and turned to her cauldron.

I watched everything she did closley hopeing to copy her. First she added Aconite and then some green liquid. _Shit.. what is that?_ She started added Erumpent fluid and started to stir counter clockwise. I did everything but add the green stuff. I figured I would get it close enough. She stopped after about a minute and I did the same. Her's look a deep red while mine was more of a pink. _That doesn't look to good_. She threw in Syrup of hellebore and next sturred clockwise.

_I give up!_ I just couldn't make it if I didn't know what to do. I left the potion as it was knowing I would fail.

Hermione looked over at me and into my cauldron. She sighed but I could tell she didn't plan on helping me.

After about a hour Snape came back into the class room "ok everyone pair up" he said and I saw Hermione pair off with Parvati. I turned to Harry who was with Seamus. _Come on!_ I ended up with Lavender who really didn't talk to me but just galered over at Parvarti.

"Who wants to be first? Miss Granger, drink Miss Patil's potion" he said shoving it at her. Hermione downed it and in a matter of seconds was laughing and couldn't seem to stop. And then she passed out "2 out of 10 Miss Patil. Please make sure Miss Granger is ok." he said coldly and moved onto Harry and Seamus. Harry got a 7 and Seamus got a 5.

Next it was my turn. "Miss Brown drink Weasley's potion" He said and she took it. Suddemly she started gettin Boil's all over her face.

"eww" I whisperd, but I think she heard me.

"Mr. Wealsey! 0 out of 10 and take Miss Brown straight to Madame Pomfrey for a Boil-Cure Potion" He said and walked off towards the Slytherins.

Once we where out of the class room Lavender shot me a death glare "I can not believe you did that! I am going to kill you Weasley!" she said and looked about ready to cry.

I decided not to say anything for the rest of the walk. Once we got to the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey walked over to us. "What happend?" she asked ushering Lavender towards a bed.

"This boy" She said galring at me. "messed up his Gig Potion" She said as Madame Pomfrey ran off to get the Boil-Cure Potion.

"look, I'm sorry" I said and she just stared at me. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"your right. I should be mad at Parvarti for sticking me with you! I can't believe you messed the Gig Potion up! Its such a easy potion!"

"ohh, so yours was perfect?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"Actually, yes it was" She crossed her arms.

It was getting hard to look at her since the boils started oozing out pus. I looked around the room. "Yeah ok" I said. She was never the smart type. The only class she did good in was Divination.

"You don't think I can do good! What am I stupid!" she was practically yelling.

"well actually.." I started but thought better. "No" I said and then Madame Pomfrey came back and shoved a bottle into Lavenders hands.

"Drink up and they should go away. After that you two can return to class" she said and walked off to her office. Lavender downed it quickly and they started to clear up. When they where gone I turned and walked out as she followed.

"do you really think I'm stupid?" She asked me looking a little hurt.

"Well not _that _stupid" I said but it didn't seem to make her happy.

"I'm not. I just don't really try hard. I get a little preoccupied with other things, you know like social things." She was saying as we made our way towrads our next class, History of Magic.

"Yeah, sometimes I do to. Well mostly with quidditch" I said and smiled "What do you want to be when you leave Hogwarts?"

"Well, I never told anyone but I would like to be a curse breaker." She said and smiled. "But I know I won't do good enough on my NEWTs for it" She sighed.

"Yeah I am worried about mine too." I said. We were right down teh hall from class now.

"We could help each other. You knew study together. When do you have time?" She asked. It sounded like a pretty good idea.

"I don't have class Fridays from 2:00 to 3:30. We can start today if you want." I suggested.

"Sounds good, and that way Parvarti won't find out. I don't know what she would say if she knew I wanted to be a curse breaker. She isn't the type of person who thinks thats cool." She said as we stood infront of the door.

"Ok, it will be our little secret" I said and we walked into class. Lavender walked of and sat with Parvarti while I took the empty seat by Hermione.

"Sorry Ron about not helping you, but you said you would do your work." Hermione said while, somehow, still takeing her usual notes.

"Its ok, I was the one that promised so sorry." I said and opened my book.

"Yeah, and then you got stuck with Lavender, is she still upset about last year?"

"No, she seemed pretty ok with it. Shes really not that bad."

**Author's Notes: **ok any questions just ask. I know it seems boring but the ball is (I think will be in) chapter 5. And then Christmas at the Weasley's for chapter 6 (I think) and soon we will know what Ron does to make Hermione upset and how she handles it!


	4. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all the Charaters and everything I wish I owned...man I could use the money to but sadly I am not a brilliant writer :(

**Fiction Rated**: T

**Author's Notes: **Sorry this took sooo long. I didn't get it betaed because it took me forever to write it and I just wanted to post it, sorry. It was because of the Holdiays and all, but its upon New Years Eve! Well here it is.

Can't make it

By: babegurlly411

Chapter 4:

**Hermione's Point of Veiw:**

After lunch we had Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid was showing us a Lectrie. Hagrid told us to besilent because they get scared easily. Once heshowed usall the girls gave a small 'aww'. It looked like a yellow bunny and was curled up in a ball. He had it laying in a smallcrate and hemotioned us over. Everyone walked over to the Lectrie but didint talk like he said. He seemed to be sleeping _how can anything so cute be harmful?_ _How come I never heard of one?_

Then a very loud 'achoo' came from Pansy Parkinson and suddenly the small little yellow bunny woke up and a bunch of long tenticle looking things came out. Everyone started running while Hagrid told them to calm down. The Lectrie's tenticles started towards the students and one got Dean, it electrocuted him. He fell to the ground as Hagrid grabbed the Lectrie and threw it into a big crate. Hagrid rushed over to Dean and picked him up, Hagrid dismissed the class and ran towards the castle.

"What was he thinking? Bringing something like that here!" I almost yelled.

"Well if Parkinson wouldn't have sneezed it would have been fine" Harry said as we walked towards the castle.

"We arn't suppose to be learning about this kind of things, what if something worsed happend? What if Dean had died?" I asked still angry about the class.

"Come on Hermione, Hagrid doesn't mean to put us in danger" Ron said as we walked up the steps towards the Common Room.

"He should think before he does something!"

Harry and Ron must have giving up arguring because they were silent the rest of the way up. Once we got to the Common Room we all sat down by the fire. Harry and Ron started a game of Wizards Chess while I finished reading a novel my mother had baught me over the summer. My next class was Arithmancy, but it wasin an hour.

"I win" Ron said in a bored voice since he always beats Harry.

"ok, I'm done" Harry said and sat down on the couch beside me. "Anything you guys want to do?" he asked and looked around.

"we could start our potion essays" I said and looked up at them.

"Hermione, we have all of break to do those!" Ron said sitting on the opposite side of me.

All the Gryffindor 7th years where in the Common Room, except Dean. Everybody seemed bored, they shouldn't be bored they just got out of class. Most of them didn't have class for the rest of the day except the few who took extra things like Arithmancy.

Seamus was telling Neville about a new spell he had learned from his mother. "I told me mum how sometimes I wish muggle things, like cd players, worked at Hogwarts and then she told me about this spell, it can play even muggle music. Its just something a few people she went to school with came up with, but it works!" He said and I listend very interested.

"Can I hear it?" He asked sounding excited.

"Sure, I just need something like " He looked over at a small vace on a table in the back "That will work" he said and walked over. "lytter til musikk" he said and tapped the vace with his wand and a song started to play. "You just say that and think of the song you want to hear" he said and smiled. Everyone had turned when the music started and seemed very interested.

A few muggle borns seemed to know the song and where asking Seamus how it works. After about 20 minutes later everyone knew how to do it and wanted to play their own song.

"We can't all play a song at once" I said "So we will have to take turns. Seamus you can decide what order since its your spell" I said and watched as a few people went.

The muggle borns where playing muggle music and the others where playing wizarding music. _What should I play?_ I thought about a few songs and then finally decided on one since no had played it yet.

"Ok Hermione you can go" Seamus said and everyone waited to see what song I would pick.

"Ok" I thought about the song and tapped my wand on the vace and said "lytter til musikk". The room filled with one of my favorite songs, _When it all Falls Apart_ by The Veronicas. I had heard it over the summer and just started to like it. 'I'm having a day from hell, It wasn't going so well' it played and people seemed to like it. Again a couple people knew the song.

I looked at the time and relized I had class. "I'm late! I have to go!" I said and kissed Ron and ran out of the Common Room.

**Ginny's Point of View:**

I walked into the Common Room and heard music plasting. All the 7th years where listening to music, but how? I walked over to Harry "Whats going on?" I asked. The music seemed to be coming from a...vace? _What the heck?_

"Seamus knew a spell to play music, it even plays muggle music" Harry said and smilied.

"Really? How long have you guys been listening?" I asked him. It seemed like a while but didn't just get out of class 10 minutes ago?

"About an hour" He said "wait where did Ron go?" he looked around the room. "he was just here"

"I just got here don't ask me" I said as a new song came on, this one was Colins. "So anything you want to do?" I asked since the music was giving me a headache.

"I don't care" He said and we settle for a walk outside.

**Ron's Point of View:**

After Hermione left I relized I should probaly leave to meet up with Lavender. I looked around and she looked over at me and gave a slight nod the walked out of the Common Room. A few minutes after I left and bumped into her just outside.

"So I was thinking we could use the Room of Requirements to study" She said as we walked away from the Common Room.

"ok sounds good" I said and when we got there a walked past it three times. _We need somewhere to study _and then a door appeared.

The room had loads of bookshelves and a spot in the corner with a couldren and every potion ingreadients you could think of. It was perfect.

"looks good" Lavender said and started looking at the bookshelves. "This is going to be very helpful" she said takeing out some books.

"yeah, so what do you want to do first" I asked and looked over a few books.

"Well your good in Defense Against the Dark Arts right?" She asked and I nodded "well I'm not doing to well there. So want to start with that?" She asked and I agreed.

We spent the next hour and a half going over curses and such that she might need to know. There where a bunch of books that she decided to take with her to look over.

**Hermione's Point of View:**

After a normal Arithmancy class I walked up to Gryffindor Tower. On my way up I saw Lavender and Ron walking up the stairs. _Wonder what their doing?_ "Hey Ron" I said as I caught up with them "Where were you?" I asked

Lavender answered my question "Ohh we just had to see Perfessor Snape about the Potions essay since we missed the end of class" She said and smilied.

"Right" Ron said as we came to the portrait of the fat lady.

Lavender walked of to talk to Parvarti and Ron went to our Common Room and I followed.

"So is everything ready for the ball so we can set up fast tomorrow?" He asked as he set his stuff down.

"Yep, everything seems good" I said and sat on the couch.

"Good" He said and sat next to me.

"did you get all the infermation about the essay?" I asked and he looked a little confused at first but only for a second.

"Ohh right yeah"

"You could have just asked me about it"

"ohh well Snape wanted to see us, he gave us extra work" he said and looked around.

I was going to say 'thats what happens when you don't do your work' but decided not to.

"Well I'm going to take a bath before dinner" I said and stood up and walked to the bathroom making sure to lock the door, Ron tends to 'forget' I'm in here.

The next morning I woke up at 8:00 am and got ready for the day. _Todays the ball! I have so much to do!_ I walked out of my room and noticed Ron wasn't there. _Still sleeping._ I walked over to his door and knocked "Ron! get up," no answer. "come one Ron! we have a lot to do!" I finally decided to open the door and, just as I thought, there was Ron sleeping in his bed.

I walked over and shook him "Don't you want breakfast!" I said still shaking him.

"Breakfast?" I heard him mumble.

"Yes Ron. Breakfast now come on" he sat up and I walked towards the door "I'll see you down stairs" I said and left.

When I arrived at the Great Hall I saw Ginny and Harry talking towards the end of the table. "Morning" I said sitting next to Ginny who was across from Harry.

"Hey 'Mione" Harry said as I sat down. "Wheres Ron?" He asked probaly because we always come down together.

"He just got up so I said I would meet him down here" I said buttering some toast.

Just then Ron came and sat next to Harry. He didin't look very awake and the fact that he started buttering his egss proved it.

"Ron are you ok?" Ginny asked as he ate his buttered eggs.

"yea" He mumbled "Just a little tired" he yawned.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked wondering why he would be so tired.

"I couldn't fall asleep untill like5 am" he said and grabbed Harry's bowl of oatmeal and started spooning mouthfuls of oatmeal in his mouth.

"Why?" Harry asked getting himself another bowl.

"I don't know, I just couldn't" He said oatmeal spilling out of his mouth as he talked.

"Well maybe you should go sleep for a little while longer" I suggested as people stated staring at him.

"Ok, but wake me up when its time to set up" he said to me and made his way out of the hall.

The rest of the day went by quickly and finally it was time for Ron and I to set up. I knocked on his door and a few moments later it opened.

"Get enough sleep?" I asked and he nodded. "Well we need to get ready"

"Ok, be right out" Ron said and closed his door. A few moments later he came out dressed and ready to go.

In The Great Hall I used my wand to decorate. It looked beautiful with, of coarse, a winter theme. Ron had gone to the kitchens to check on the House Eleves and make sure they made all the right food.

I looked at the time, we had two hours to get ready. _Thats it! _Ron came back and after letting Professor McGonagall check the Great Hall I dashed up to my room to get ready.

Ginny was in the Common Room, She had jeans and a t-shirt on. "Thank God your here, come one" Ginny said pulling me into my Common Room then to my room.

"Don't you need to get ready?" I asked.

"I took a shower I just need to do myHair and to put my dress on." she said and I noticed her dress on my bed and that she had make-up on. Ginny never wore a lot of make-up, and never needed to.

"I need to jump in the bath" I said and she nodded as I dashed to the bathroom. I took the fastest bath I'v ever taken and came back onto my room in my bath robe. Ginny grabbed my dress from my bed and handed it to me "change now!" she said and I ran backto the bathroom and quickly changed.

When I came back Ginny was in her dress, it was a light pink and hugged her in all the right places. She had her hair curled and pulled up with a curl hanging on the side of her face. "Ginny you look great" I said and smiled.

"Thanks, now sit" she said motioning to the chair in front of her. I sat down and smothed out my lavender dress. It was spaghetti strap and tight, but not to tight, it stopped at my ankles and I had beautiful stiletto heels to go with.

Ginny started messing with my hair, and after using many spells and potions, she got my hair straight. It still had a wave to it but it wasn't a bushy mess. She then pulled it up into a clip and turned the chair around, she grabbed eyeliner and got to work.

After applying a thin line of eyeliner she moved onto a shimmer pink lip gloss and light eyeshadow. When she finished I looked in the mirror, I looked pretty. "Ohh Ginny thank you!" I said and hugged her.

"Your welcome, come on we have to go. We are suppose to be down in five minutes" She said and dragged me out and into the Gryffindor Common Room whereRon and Harry were sitting on the couch talking. This year Ron picked his dress robes, they where a gift from Fred and George but still wheren't the best, and where better than hisdress robesfrom fourth year. Ron and Harry looked over at us in aww.

**Author's Notes: **Ok here is chapter four. Next chapter is the ball! This was just fluff to get us to the important stuff, I don't like rushing things but I still end up doing it. Sorry about all the grammer and spelling errors, if anyone needs spellcheck its me and I don't have it.

Well anyway what did you think? Good...Bad? I would liek to know what everyone thinks and what I can improve on, and maybe anything special you think should happen. I really don't know about this story since I only have one person telling me what they think.


	5. Ball, and some after Christmas surprises

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all the Charaters and everything I wish I owned...man I could use the money to but sadly I am not a brilliant writer :(

**Fiction Rated**: T

**Author's Notes: **Ohhh the ball! hehe lets see what happens!

Can't Make It

Babegurlly411

**Ron's PoV:**

Hermione looked beautiful when she entered the room. We walked down to the Great Hall together to find everyone waiting outside. Hermione and I had to let everyone in before us so they could get settled, then we will go in and start the dancing. Harry and Ginny smiled at us as they went inside and soon everyone had. We waited a moment before entering the decorated Great Hall. Students were everywhere but they left space in the middle of the room for dancing and there was a stage for the Goblets when they come.

We walked to the middle of the floor and I took her hand, the music started but I didn't notice anything, or anyone, beside Hermione and I. At somepoint other couples had joined us, but I had noticed them. Then, to soon for my taste, it was over and everyone was clapping. There where going to be a few more dances before the Goblets came but Hermione, Ginny, Harry and I went to get some butterbeer.

"The Hall looks beautiful guys!" Ginny said with a huge smile on her face, "I love it!"

"Thanks Ginny, its nothing really" Hermione said and sipped her Butterbeer.

Neville and Luna came over to us, "Hey Guys! Are you haveing fun?" Ginny asked them.

"Yes much" Luna replied in her usual dreamy voice, although she seemed to be staring at Neville as he blushed.

I just drank my Butterbeer as everyone continued on with their conversation. I couldn't believe the ball was already here, we had spent such a long time planning it, it feels weird to actually be here.

Now everyone had started to take seats at tables because the food would be comeing soon. Everyone took a menu, most people look confused but anyone who had gone to the ball in 4th year knew what to do. Soon everyone seemed to catch on and were enjoying their meals.

"Guys this is turning out wonderful!" Ginny said for the 100th time tonight.

"Thanks Gin" Hermione smiled

"Hermione, Ginny is right. This is definantly better than the Yule Ball fourth year," Harry said as he finished off his chicken.

"Hermione planned it all, isn't she amamzing" I said and grinned at her when she blushed a little.

"Ron picked out the music, and you did help. I couldn't have done it without you" She said and smiled at me.

A little while later the Golden Goblets came and everyone started dancing, their first songs were appropriate for all ages but as soon as all the younger kids left their good songs came on.

"I chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?' No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality" The band played.

Hermione didn't seem to happy with the song but didn't say anything, for now.

Everyone was dancing and enjoying the Golden Goblets, except for Hermione.

"I've got more wit A better kiss A hotter touch A better fuck Than any boy you'll ever meet Sweetie you had me," the knew song had come on.

Hermione gave me a stern look as the song continued, "Girl, I was it, look past the sweat A better love deserving of Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat"

"Ron! I really don't think this was the type of music the teachers would have wanted. I cant beleive you didn't tell me about their songs," yea Hermione really wasn't happy.

"Everyone loves them Hermione, relax" I said and looked around, everyone was dancing and having fun. The professors didn't seem to mind, well they weren't exactly happy but they hadn't said anything.

Soon Hermione was out with everyone else enjoying herself, she actually listend.

A few hours later Hermione pulled me to the side "Ron, can we go?" She asked.

"Sure, not having fun?" I asked, I thought she was having fun.

"No I am! I just really want to go back to our common room" She said and I nodded, we made our way to our common room.

**Ginny's PoV:**

"Where are they going?" Harry asked me as we went to get drinks.

I knew where, Hermione tended to tell me a lot.

"Hermione wants to..move foward with Ron" I said casually, really I was a little grossed out and wished I didn't know this about my brother and friend.

"You mean they didnt...already?" He asked

I shook my head "nope, but she wants to tonight," I said, and changed the subject. "Lets dance!"

"Er.. ok" Harry said amd he walked out to the dance floor and started dancing, I joined him.

After a while of dancing, most people started to leave. It was going on midnight and I felt like passing out. "Harry, I'm tired"

"Ok lets go to bed" He said and as we walked he grabbed my hand, I smiled and blushed.

We entered the common room and Harry walked with me to the girls Stair case. "Night Ginny" He smiled letting go of my hand.

"Good night Harry" I grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips and ran up to my bed.

**Ron's PoV**

Christmas Vacation had been a very boring one, well except at night. Hermione and I were together as much as possible now, but classes started today and it was my free periode. I was helping Lavender, for the second time, in the Room of Requirments.

"Before we move on, would you like a drink?" Lavender asked and I nodded. With a flick of her wand, a glass of pumkin juice appeared.

"Thanks" I said and took sip, it had a odd sour taste to it but I ignored it.

About 5 minutes later I finished off my drink and explained a few thinsg to her.

"Ok I understand that now" Lavender said and smiled. "I'm really glad you could help me"

"Its no problem, although I dont understand why you couldnt get someone...smarter"

"I could have, but I wanted you" She smirked.

This was getting a little weird, she was very close now. "Ron, I forgive you about last year" She said, now inches away from me

"Thats...good" I said and looked down at the book.

She lifted my chin, "We could still make us work you know, I missed you" She said staring into his eyes.

"I have a girlfriend already" I said, in what I tought was a final type of tone. Although I couldn't help but sort of want her, no! Hermione...

"Well, she doesnt have to know now does she?" She smirked and pressed her pink glossy lips against mine.

**Author's Notes: **sorry its sooo short and took forever to update! Sorry sooo sorry! I made it short becuase I wanted to leave it here, keep you wondering.haha! I know I'm evil!


End file.
